Krasnolud (D
Krasnoludy Faerunu są niskim, krępym ludem, który wywodzi się z samego serca ziemi. Nie potrafiący opanować magii innej niż wykuwanie przedmiotów, przez większość ras postrzegani są jako bynajmniej półgłówki. Nie jest to jednak prawda, kultura krasnoludzka jest nawet bardziej starożytna i rozbudowana niż elfia. Podczas, gdy elfy spędzały czas na zabawie i piciu, krasnoludzka rasa wyrobiła wiele tradycji, reguł i praw. Nie lubią oni wody, wolą osiedlać się w górach i pod nimi... Na co dzień krasnolud pracuje w swoich kopalniach i kuźniach i niewiele obchodzi go to, co dzieje się na powierzchni. Krasnoludy mają bardzo duże poczucie rodzinnej więzi i szlachetności. Honor i szlachetność to nieodłączna cześć prawie wszystkich krasnoludów przez co są one mile widziane we wszystkich drużynach poszukiwaczy przygód jako dobrzy i solidni towarzysze podróży. Krasnoludy znane są ze swych umiejętności bojowych oraz wrodzonej właściwości, która częściowo chroni je przed wpływem magii. Na ogół karły są bardzo podejrzliwe wobec wszystkich obcych, jednak odpłacają hojnością i przyjaźnią tym, którzy zdobyli ich zaufanie, a nie jest to wcale łatwe. Stworzenia te bardzo cenią sobie również złoto, klejnoty, biżuterię oraz dzieła sztuki wytworzone z cennych metali. Opis fizyczny Mimo, iż krasnoludy mogą mierzyć tylko od czterech do pięciu stóp wysokości, są tak szerokie i silnie umięśnione, że wagą dorównują dorosłemu człowiekowi. Krasnoludzcy mężczyźni są nieco wyżsi i zauważalnie ciężsi od krasnoludzkich kobiet. Karły podchodzą z prostotą do ich ubrań, włosów i bród, zaś te ostatnie są wielce cenione przez krasnoludzkich mężczyzn i traktowane z należytą dbałością. Krasnoludy osiągają dorosłość w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat i mogą żyć nawet ponad czterysta lat. Kontakty Najlepsze kontakty utrzymują one z gnomami, przechodnie z ludźmi, pół-elfami oraz niziołkami. Słynne krasnoludzkie powiedzenie głosi: "Różnica pomiędzy znajomym a przyjacielem, to jakieś sto lat". Ludziom, którzy w porównaniu do karłów żyją dosyć krótko, jest naprawdę trudno wykuć prawdziwie silne więzy przyjaźni z brodatym ludem. Najlepsze przyjaźnie w przypadku krasnoluda i człowieka zawiązują się, gdy karzeł lubił rodziców, bądź dziadków danego człowieka. Co do elfów, do krasnoluda raczej nie doceniają ich zamiłowania do subtelności i sztuki uważając je za nieprzewidywalne i zbyt marzycielskie. Mimo to, krasnoludy i elfy niejeden raz w ciągu stuleci łączyły się w imieniu wspólnej sprawy, a były to najczęściej walki przeciwko orkom, goblinom, gnollom i wszelkim innym kreaturom będących wrogami obu ras. Z kolei pół-orki, z powodu swego pochodzenia prawie nigdy nie mogą zdobyć zaufania krasnoludów, a wyjątki, kiedy którymś karły dają się wykazać, zdarzają się naprawdę rzadko. Charakter Krasnoludy są zwykle praworządne z tendencją kierowania się ku dobru, oczywiście, za wyjątkiem odmian złych z natury. Jednak pomiędzy poszczególnymi rodzajami karłów są nie tylko różnice, lecz również podobieństwa. Najważniejszym z nich jest fakt, że kiedyś nie tyle miały one wspólnego boga, co pochodziły od niego, a jest nim Moradin, zwany również Kowalem Dusz. Będąc twórcą całego krasnoludzkiego rodu, Moradin oczekuje od jego wyznawców, że będą dążyć do ciągłego udoskonalanie swej rasy. Język Krasnoludy posługują się własnym, krasnoludzkim językiem, który posiada swą runiczną formę pisaną w alfabecie Dethek. Karły uczą się zarówno języków swych przyjaciół, jak i wrogów, co często daje im dodatkową przewagę nad ich nieprzyjaciółmi. Ciekawostką na temat krasnoludów, są ich imiona. Miano zostaje nadane krasnoludowi przez starszyznę jego klanu, gdyż leży to w tradycji tej rasy. Każde poprawne, krasnoludzkie imię krążyło w użytku przez pokolenia. Ponadto imię krasnoluda nie należy do niego, lecz do jego klanu i jeśli sprowadzi on na nie wstyd, zostanie odarty ze swego miana przez klan. Karzeł, który został odarty ze swego imienia, ma, wedle krasnoludzkiego prawa, zakaz używania jakichkolwiek imion jego rasy na terytorium swego klanu. Stosunek do magii Podczas bitwy krasnoludy prawie wcale nie używają magii, chyba, że mają kilku czarodziei, jednak krasnoludzcy kapłani rzucają się w wir walki z takim samym zapałem, jak wojownicy. W przeciwieństwie, do wielu innych ras Torilu, krasnoludzkie kobiety są prawie tak liczne jak mężczyźni i są równie dobre jak oni we wszystkich specjalizacjach tej rasy, poczynając od kuźnictwa, a na wojaczce kończąc. Gromowym Błogosławieństwo Niestety, głównym utrapieniem krasnoludów, o czym niewielu wie, jest ujemny przyrost naturalny. Aby temu zaradzić, Moradin obdarzył większość krasnoludzkich podras Gromowym Błogosławieństwem w 1306 roku RD. W ten sposób zaczęło się rodzić więcej bliźniaków. Co więcej, krasnoludzkie dzieci urodzone po 1306 roku nie posiadają już wrodzonego braku zaufania w stosunku do magii, tak, jak ich przodkowie. Dzięki temu młode krasnoludy zaczęły zajmować się profesjami, które co bardziej pruderyjni przodkowie uznaliby za gorszące. Mowa tu, rzecz jasna, o czarodziejach i zaklinaczach. Jedyną krasnoludzką podrasą, której Moradin nie udzielił Gromowego Błogosławieństwa są duergary. Derro również go nie dostąpiły, ale to głównie dlatego, że Kowal Dusz nie uważa ich za krasnoludów. Miłość Jednym z ciekawszych tematów dotyczących codziennego, krasnoludzkiego życia jest miłość i umizgi. Wielu sądzi, że krasnoludy są niezdolne do miłości, dlatego, że tak rzadko przejawiają ją w stosunku do obcych lub w ich obecności. Jednak w rzeczywistości krasnoludy wytwarzają między sobą bardzo silne i uczuciowe więzi, z tą tylko różnicą, iż dojrzewają one znacznie dłużej niż np. ludzkie. Patronką miłosnego życia krasnoludów jest Sharindlar. To właśnie do niej wznosi się modły w tych, jakże osobistych sprawach. Lecz zanim dojdzie do małżeństwa, obie strony przez kilka lat zalecają się do siebie, a dokonują tego wymieniając się wierszami i podarkami. Podarki te to zazwyczaj biżuteria lub łupy zdobyte na wrogach. Kolejnym krokiem do rozniecenia zarzewia uczuć są wspólne podróże. W ten sposób obie strony mogą się lepiej poznać, a później, jeżeli uczucie się rozwinie, pobrać się. Małżeństwo z kolei jest już patronowane przez boginię Berronar Truesilver, która opiekuje się też krasnoludzkimi domostwami. Berronar dba o to, by krasnoludy zakładały szczęśliwe związki, dlatego, jeśli intencje jednej ze stron (lub obu) są fałszywe, obrączka ślubna rozpada się podczas ceremonii. Związki pomiędzy krasnoludami, a przedstawicielami innych ras zdarzają się niezwykle rzadko, aczkolwiek przypadki takowe miały miejsce. Partnerami (albo partnerkami) z innych ras są zwykle ludzie, gnomy i niziołki. Krążą plotki, że istnieją również związki pomiędzy krasnoludami i elfami, lecz do czegoś takiego żaden szanujący krasnolud raczej by się przed innym nie przyznał. Dzieci pochodzące z ze związków krasnoludów z innymi rasami zawsze budową przypominają krasnoludy: są krępe, dość niskie i podobne z fizjonomii. Rodzaje Krasnoludów Wyróżnia się następujące rodzaje krasnoludów: Tarczowe Krasnoludy: Te krasnoludy, to ludzie północy, ich starożytne siedziby zostały zniszczone przez niezliczone watahy ogrów, goblinów i orków, a nawet jeszcze gorszych paskudztw. Te krasnoludy, nie mające swego domu i klanu, są najsilniejszymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy. Ich nazwa, to górskie krasnoludy i bierze się od miejsca ich zamieszkania, albowiem góry północy były uważane za największe i najbogatsze. Inna nazwa to krasnoludy tarczowe, jako, że ich niezłomny upór utrzymał całe to zło na północy i nie wypuścił go dalej na południe. Po upadku ich ojczyzny, te krasnoludy albo rzuciły się w wir pracy wykuwając wspaniałe przedmioty albo zaczęły poszukiwać przygód. Wszystkie jednak straciły część swego dawnego wigoru i poczucia humoru... Ten upadek ich ducha spowodował, że potem powstały duergary... Jednak w górach nadal jest parę krasnoludzkich siedzib, są nimi Hala Młota , Żelazny Dom, Cytadela Adbar czy choćby Mithrylowa Hala. Krasnoludy które odzyskały swoje siedziby są nazywane "ukrywającymi się" z powodu stałego niebezpieczeństwa ze strony sąsiadów, przed którymi się skrywają. Ostatnie to wędrowcy. Te krasnoludy nie odzyskały swoich domów i zaczęły szukać przygód. Złote Krasnoludy: Te krasnoludy zamieszkują południe. Ich siedziby nie ucierpiały z powodu żadnych walk, a ich kuźnie i kopalnie rozbrzmiewają uderzeniami młotów już ponad tysiąc lat. Te karły posiadają niesamowite bogactwo, które w porównaniu do bogactw Mitrylowej Hali jest jak zestawienie wysokość góry i depresji... Złote krasnoludy są pełne wigoru i bardziej humorystyczne, co niegdyś charakteryzowało całą krasnoludzką rasę (wtedy lepiej układało im się z elfami). Krasnoludy te są bardziej komfortowe od ich północnych kuzynów. Nie zamieszkują na stałe wielkich gór, natomiast osiedlają się na niewielkich górkach, które łatwiej kształtować na swoje potrzeby. Oczywiście nadal mają kopalnie w wielkich masywach górskich, ale po prostu w nich nie mieszkają. Są jeszcze bardziej dumne, lecz niestety ich wyroby nie są tak doskonałe jak wyroby krasnoludów tarczy. Dzikie Krasnoludy: Podobno ludzie widzieli w potężnych lasach południa i wschodu dzikie krasnoludy... Ich ciała są wytatuowane, a ich krwiożerczości praktycznie nic nie dorównuje pod żadnym względem, nawet furia drowa, czy barbarzyńcy. Niewiele więcej wiadomo o tych wytatuowanych dziwakach ponieważ nie są oni spotykani poza ich terytorium i lasami. Podobnie, jak inne krasnoludy, wyznają one Moradina, jednak w pierwszym rzędzie oddają hołd patronowi ich podrasy, Thardowi Harrowi. Duergary: Duergary, zwane również szarymi krasnoludami, żyją w Podmroku. Ten krasnoludzki wybryk powstał na północy po stracie siedzib tarczowych krasnoludów. Powstanie duergarów było wynikiem zbrodniczych eksperymentów prowadzonych przez illithidów na tarczowych krasnoludach z klanu Duergar (stąd nazwa podrasy). Nienawiść miedzy zwykłymi krasnoludami a duergarami jest jeszcze większa niż miedzy elfami faerie, a drowami. Duergary mają szarą skórę i czarne lub szare oczy i choć żaden krasnolud nie przyzna się do tego, niewiele już pozostało różnic, pomiędzy szarymi krasnoludami, a ich pobratymcami z powierzchni. Większość duergarów jest łysa, nawet kobiety, a noszone przez szare krasnoludy ubrania są przeważnie przystosowane do pracy w kamieniu. Duregary, podobnie jak ich naziemni kuzyni lubują się w kuciu żelaza i pracowaniu w kopalni. Na szczęście ich wyroby są znacznie gorsze. Duergary wyznają bóstwo imieniem Laduguer, który jest całkowicie wyzuty z radości i wszelkich pozytywnych uczuć i stale wymaga od swych wyznawców znojnej pracy. Deep Duerra jest jedyną boginią duergarów, zaś jej główną sferą zainteresowań jest psionika. Szare krasnoludy mają wrodzoną odporność na paraliż oraz wszelkie magiczne oraz alchemiczne trucizny. Derro: Derro to zła i zdegenerowana rasa powstała w wyniku skrzyżowania człowieka z krasnoludem. Derro żyją w Podmroku i są niesłychanie okrutne. Nic nie sprawia im większej przyjemności niż branie więźniów spośród mieszkańców powierzchni (najczęściej ludzi) i torturowanie ich na śmierć. Ich skóra jest biała z niebieskimi podcieniami, włosy mają barwę wyblakłej żółci, a ich białe, zapatrzone w dal oczy pozbawione są tęczówek i źrenic. Włosy pokrywające ciała tych mieszańców są podobne do ludzkich, a mężczyźni mają wąsy, lecz nie posiadają już bród. Derro szyją swoje ubrania ze zwierzęcych futer, a ich skórzane zbroje ćwiekowane są miedzią oraz brązem. Derro są najczęściej spotykane w grupach lub legionach. Najczęściej posługują się sztyletami, kolczastymi puklerzami oraz lekkimi kuszami, które wystrzeliwują zatrute bełty. Większość derro czci bóstwo imieniem Diirinka, które jest ucieleśnieniem magii i okrucieństwa. Prócz tego derro posiadają jeszcze jednego boga, Diinkarazana, będącego bliźniaczym bratem Diirinki. Diinkarazan ma jednak zdecydowanie mniej wyznawców, a to dlatego, że patronuje głównie szaleństwo. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz klerycy wśród derro są bardzo nieliczni. Dowódcami derro są czarodzieje zwani savantami, za którymi wszyscy ich pobratymcy podążają fanatycznie. Savanci nie są zbyt zaawansowani w swej profesji, ale, mimo to, potrafią używać wszelkich magicznych przedmiotów lub broni. Co dziwne, savanci używają swych czarów bardziej, by uczynić zamieszanie wśród przeciwników i sfrustrować ich, niż zabić, ponieważ wtedy mogą z nich uczynić swoich jeńców. Najciekawszym faktem dotyczącym tej mrocznej rasy jest to, że derro są całkowicie nieodporne na działanie światła słonecznego. Z każdą godziną bycia wystawionym na działanie słońca, derro tracą swą kondycję oraz wytrzymałość i stają się coraz słabsze, aż w końcu umierają. Podczas, gdy promienie słoneczne wyniszczają ich bardzo szybko, by odzyskać utracony wigor muszą całymi dniami pozostawać poza zasięgiem słońca. Arktyczne Krasnoludy: Zwane także Innugaakalikurit. Przysadziste, wytrzymałe i ekscentryczne są jedynym rodzajem krasnoludów, pochodzącym z regionu Wielkiego Lodowca. Ze swoimi krępymi ciałami, grubymi, krótkimi nogami i ściągniętymi twarzami, arktyczne Krasnoludy przypominają normalne krasnoludy, które zostały "zgniecione". Osiągają 3 stopy wzrostu i są niemal tak szerokie jak wysokie. Mają rumiane policzki i jasnoniebieskie oczy. Normalnie ich skóra powinna być biała. Jednak, ponieważ krasnoludy te bardzo lubią wygrzewać się na słońcu, często są opalone na czerwono od stóp do głów. Ich palce są krótkie, stopy szerokie i płaskie, dzięki czemu mogą boso chodzić po śniegu bez zapadania się weń. Długi, kręcone, białe włosy zakrywają ich twarze i ciągną się dalej, często aż do pasa. Panowie noszą krótkie brody i kręcone wąsy. Obie płcie noszą zwykle prostą odzież zrobioną z futer niedźwiedzi polarnych. Urdunniry: Urdunniry, dawno zapomniana rasa, jest specjalnie błogosławiona przez krasnoludzkiego boga Dumathoina, Strażnika Sekretów Pod Górą. Urdunniry wyglądają jak tarczowe Krasnoludy, z jasnoszarą skórą, długimi, szarymi brodami i srebrnymi oczami. Noszą obcisłe, jednoczęściowe ubrania, zrobione z kamienia i metalu, elastyczne dzięki wrodzonym magicznym mocom ich właścicieli. Urdunniry, dzięki swoim zdolnościom zmieniania kamieni w metal wyrabiają przedmioty jeszcze piękniejsze i bardziej wyrafinowane niż tarczowe krasnoludy. Autor: Marcin 'Verghityax' Pawłowski Bibliografia: *''Kompendium Potworów: Potwory Faerunu'' (ISA, 2004) *''Zapomniane Krainy: Opis Świata'' (ISA, 2004) *''Dwarves Deep'' (TSR, 1990) Kategoria:Dungeons & Dragons